Ghosts part 1
by reilert79
Summary: Someone from Christine's past threatens her life.


***1995, NYC Courthouse***

"Walter Patrick Evans, I find you guilty of armed robbery and kidnapping, as well as stalking a police officer. I sentence you to a term of no less than 15 years, and no more than 25 years in prison."

Evans turns and looks at Detective Christine Cagney, the police officer who he stalked, and also whose testimony got him convicted.

"I will get you lady, you will pay for this if it's the last thing I do".

He points at Chris briefly, before the bailiff handcuffs him and leads him away.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris wakes up and gets ready for work. She comes into the den, turns on the Today show, and starts to make breakfast.

"Walter Patrick Evans is being released from prison this morning, after striking a deal with investigators. He gave them information that he received from his cellmate about a murder, and they agreed to release him from prison almost 5 years early. His information led to his former cell mate, John Stewart, being charged with the murders of 2 college students who vanished almost 4 years ago".

Chris felt her heart rate increase and a knot form in her stomach. She flashed back to the day that he threatened her in court. She couldn't believe he was now out, and couldn't take a chance that he wasn't going to live up to his threats.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

David had insisted on coming to work with Chris while she talked with Feldberg. He was very interested in protecting her as well as their families and their home.

"Chris, David, I made some calls. He is being released into the custody of his sister, and she lives about 30 minutes northwest from here. He is required to check in with his probation officer tomorrow, and then again every week. I called the DA, and he agreed to set it for twice-weekly check-ins, and he also tightened up some other restrictions, such as no alcohol, no drugs, etc. He is allowed to come into the city for work though, so I suggest you get a restraining order. I can put a work-related restraining order request in if you would like. Aside from that, I think unfortunately, it's a wait and see game. We don't know if he even remembers what he said to you, or if he intends on acting on it, but there's no way to tell until he decides to do something".

Chris nodded. She looked at David. "We have the alarm system, we can call the front desk and tell them to not allow visitors unless we call ahead and tell them first. Can you think of anything else?"

"I think you should get that restraining order, Chris. If he does make a move, you will have the piece of paper in place that can get him arrested just for contacting you".

Chris agreed. "Feldberg, will you put in that request?" It was a common practice for police to get restraining orders against criminals they had arrested or testified against when they were released.

"Right away. And please, don't hesitate to let me help you if he makes contact. I won't stand for someone threatening someone on my staff".

"Thanks Feldberg". David and Feldberg shook hands, and then he walked Chris to her office.

Mary Beth was sitting at her desk when they walked in.

"You ok partner? I saw the news this morning".

Chris nodded. "Just taking some precautions in case he makes good on his threats".

"Call me when you leave honey. I will call the apartment building and have them put the no visitor's restriction in place, and I will call the alarm company and see to it that they upgrade us to the highest level of coverage. If you think of anything else, just call me. I love you". He kissed her.

"Thanks honey. Love you too". She kissed him back and he left.

She sat down and looked up Walter Patrick Evans in their system, and found his rap sheet. He had been arrested and charged with armed robbery after he robbed a diner and held the waitress hostage inside. Chris had gone to the diner to get dinner, and had seen him through the window with a gun to the waitress' head. She called it in and waited outside until they were able to talk him into surrendering. The whole thing lasted about 25 minutes, and Chris testified against him in court.

Chris and Mary Beth worked the rest of the day, and she left at 4. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

She stopped by Feldberg's office and he told her that as soon as Evans had checked in with his probation officer, he would get a report and then let her know the details.

She had security walk her to the car, and once inside, she called David.

"Headed home, honey. And I am heading straight for the bath…"

"See you soon babe, love you".

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris pulled into the parking garage, and found David sitting in the car next to her space.

She got out and he did too.

"Figured I would walk you in". He kissed her.

"My knight in shining armor". They walked to the elevators and then went to the apartment.

"I called the front desk and they put us on the no-visitors list. I listed Mary Beth, Stephanie and Miranda, and Bridgit as exceptions. They are also beefing up security and patrols in the parking garage and in the building".

"Great to hear it. Thanks for doing that honey". Chris was a strong cop, and a strong woman, and it was so tough for her to admit that she was scared. This was shaking her to the core.

She headed for the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath. David started a fire in the fireplace, and locked the doors and turned on the alarm. He joined her in the bath then, and they snuggled up. He rubbed her back and just held her.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, babe. I am going to see to that".

"Let's hope nothing does. What really gets to me is that nobody really knows what he is capable of".

"The restraining order should keep him away. If he values his freedom, he will leave you alone".

Chris nodded. "I am so glad I have you here to help me through this, I can't imagine doing it alone".

She kissed him and they soaked for a long time, and just enjoyed spending time together.

***The next day***

In an apartment building a block away, a lady rents an apartment. She tells them she wants to move in that day, and they tell her that she can get the keys at 5 p.m.

She thanks them, tells them she will be back, and leaves. When she is in her car, she calls someone on her phone.

"It's done. I rented you an apartment, and it's very nice. Very spacious, and it has a balcony on the east side just like you requested".

"Did you test out the view?"

"Yes, and from every window in your apartment, you can see directly into Christine Cagney's apartment. You can move in tonight, after 5".

"Thanks, I owe you big time".

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

David walked Chris to her car that morning, like he always did. He followed her to work too. She kissed him goodbye in the parking lot, and then security walked her inside.

Feldberg brought the report from the probation officer to her office.

"He checked in. He said he will be working in the city and 3 shifts each week are overnight shifts. The probation officer indicated that he asked Mr. Evans about the threats he made to you in court, and that he stated that he is a changed man and just wants to get on with his life as much as possible. He indicated that when he finds out what his address is, he will let me know".

"Thanks, Feldberg. Let's hope he means it".

Feldberg left and Chris and Mary Beth went back to work.

Chris was typing up witness statements that had been taken after a hit and run car accident. Mary Beth was compiling reports of all possible car matches, based on the partial plates and descriptions of the car.

They worked through lunch, and around 3, Chris received a phone call. It was Stephanie.

"Hi Christine. Miranda was wondering if she could come stay with you and David on Friday night? She is supposed to go with a friend to a play on Saturday, and I will be at work and can't drive her into the city. They will come pick her up from your apartment, if that's ok".

"Sure, it sounds great! Tell her we can do whatever she wants to do. Do we need to come pick her up on Friday?"

"I will drive her in, I want to take her shopping to find something to wear to the play. I can have her at your place, say around 6?"

"Works for me! See you then!".

Chris hung up the phone and texted David. 'Miranda is spending Friday night with us and being picked up by a friend Saturday. Can you be home by 6 or so Friday night?'

He replied back. 'Yes. We should plan some fun stuff'.

Chris looked at Mary Beth. "Mary Beth, is Alice home from school yet?"

"Not for another 30 minutes. Why?"

"I was going to call her. But you can ask her for me later. See if she wants to spend the night Friday night, with Miranda, at our place. I want them to meet. If she doesn't want to spend the night, she can at least come hang out till 11 or so".

"She will want to spend the night. She loves you, I just know she will say yes."

"Great. Well Miranda will be there at 6, and we can order pizza or Chinese or whatever they want. We can watch movies and play games and just hang out. And when Miranda's friend comes to pick her up, I will bring Alice home myself".

"You are the best aunt, Chris. She is going to love it!"

Chris left work around 4:30, and headed to pick up David's dry cleaning and stopped at the grocery store on her way home.

She called David and told him she was heading home, and he said he would meet her there.

He met her in the parking garage, and carried the groceries in while she carried in the dry cleaning.

They got inside and she went and hung his clothes up, and they put the groceries away together.

"How about Steaks for dinner? With salad and brown rice?"

"Sounds great. I will mix up the marinade".

While the steaks marinated, Chris went and took a bath. David joined her for the last ten minutes, and gave her a wonderful back rub. They got out and put on comfy clothes and he went to fire up the grill. She tossed the salad, and put the rice in the oven, and joined him on the balcony while he was grilling.

***Apartment, across the street***

Walter Evans had moved into the apartment today. He had brought the bare minimum; just a foldout bed, a TV, some clothes and towels, and his camera equipment he had left at his mother's house. In the box with his camera was a pair of high-tech binoculars. He was standing on the balcony of his apartment, watching Chris in hers. He was able to see her climb into the bathtub, and he watched her join the man that was there on the patio.

He started formulating a plan. He was going to get into that building, find Christine Cagney, and make her regret testifying against him and causing him to miss out on 20 years of his life.

***Chris and David's balcony***

Chris is standing outside, talking with David while he grills them dinner.

"I wish we could just pack up and move to Bora Bora, but Miranda would have a long way to come to visit".

"I know. What if we took her with us?"

"Chris…I wish we could. We should start planning our next vacation".

"Yes, we should. I need to get back in shape if I am going to wear a bathing suit again".

"You look phenomenal babe! I mean that".

He kissed the top of her head.

Chris went to go check on the rice, and when she was coming back towards the door, something caught her eye. She took a step back, trying to figure out what it was. All of a sudden, she saw it. A man, on the balcony across from her, just one floor down.

She grabbed her phone and texted Feldberg.

"I think someone is watching me. Can you call in some favors and find out if anyone rented an apartment in the building across from my building, that faces the east side in the last week or so? This person is standing on their building watching David and I with binoculars".

"Will do Christine. Do you want me to send uniforms out?"

"Not yet. If he does it again tomorrow, then I will let you know. Thanks".

David brought the steaks in, and Chris started closing all the blinds.

She looked at David. "that guy on the balcony in the next building was watching us. I texted Feldberg, he is going to find out who".

They ate dinner, and David tried to help her relax. He hated seeing her this anxious and upset.

***The next morning***

Chris got up, did her workout, and then showered. She woke David up, and then made them breakfast. David helped her with the dishes afterwards and then offered to walk her to her car in the parking garage. She was going to a doctor's appointment that morning and had a few extra minutes to stay home before she left.

"I think I will be ok. I will text you after the appointment".

"Ok babe. Love you". He kissed her goodbye and she locked the door behind him.

She straightened up the house a bit, and then went to leave for her appointment.

She got off the elevator in the parking garage, and was heading towards her car, when a hand clamped over her mouth, and shoved a pillowcase over her head. She was picked up, thrown into the trunk of a car and her hands were tied. Her purse and its' contents lay scattered on the ground next to her car. The driver's side door was still open. The car sped off, out of the parking garage.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Feldberg walks into their office.

"Detective Lacey, do you know when Cagney will be back?"

"She had a doctor's appointment this morning, and all she said was that she would be here after it was over. I haven't heard from her".

"Well, when she gets in, please have her come find me. She texted last night, and asked me to call and see if anyone had bought an apartment in the building across from hers. I just received word that Walter Patrick Evans is listed as a tenant on an apartment that his sister rented in that building. I think it's time I placed Christine in protective custody".

"Oh my. I will definitely tell her to find you. I am going to call her right now".

Mary Beth called Chris' cell, but got no answer.

She texted David that they might want to get a hotel for a few days, because Evans is living in the building across from them.

"Good call. Is Chris back from her appointment?"

"Not yet".

"I am going to go meet her at her car in the parking lot. Thanks for the heads up".

***David's car***

David got in the car, and headed towards Christine's doctor's office. He got to the building, and started looking for her car. He searched the entire parking lot, and didn't see it. He drove to her work, and didn't see it there either. So he thought maybe he should look at home, and see if maybe she had stopped by there for a minute.

He came upon her car in the parking garage, and saw the open door and her purse laying all over the place. He got his phone and called Mary Beth.

"Her car is in our garage at the apartment. Her purse is scattered all over the floor. Her driver's side door is open, and she isn't anywhere around here".

"I am on my way. Don't touch anything, David. Not a thing. Get security in your building to pull the tapes from the parking garage, and I will see you in ten minutes".

She grabbed her purse, ran and told Feldberg, and then left.

"Keep me updated please Lacey."

Mary Beth prayed that her best friend was ok, and she prayed that Evans liked hot weather. It was going to be crucial with where he was going.

***A warehouse, 3 blocks away***

Evans brought Christine to an abandoned warehouse he had found last night. He had broken in, and found it had a bathroom, and was spacious, but not too spacious. From the street, you would never know there was anyone in there.

He drove up, got out, opened the door, and then drove the car inside, shutting the door behind him.

Whomever had abandoned this place had left behind a pretty nice setup. There were a couple of couches in one room, and a big screen TV. There was also a fridge and space heater.

He took a look around, and decided that he was going to take a couch in one room, and he was going to keep Chris in the room with the TV. He would bring himself a TV from somewhere else later.

He opened the trunk, picked her up, and carried her to the couch in the room with the TV.

He gently laid her on the couch, and told her to nod if she could hear him. She nodded.

"I am going to take off the pillowcase now. If you scream, it will go back on. Nod if you understand".

She nodded.

He took off the pillowcase and she glared at him, her eyes were filled with fear.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can. I always make good on my threats. Get comfy, you are going to be here a long time".

He snapped a cuff around her ankle, and cuffed the other end to a chain, and wrapped the other end of the chain around the pipe that ran up one wall, and secured it with a lock.

"You have a comfy couch. Blankets and pillows are right here. The bathroom is over there, and here is the TV remote. For 20 years, I sat and languished in a cramped cell, day after day, night after night, and all because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut. Now it's your turn. I will be back with lunch in just a bit".

He got up and left the room, and Chris heard him lock it. He drove off then, and she sat back down on the couch. She looked around, took in her surroundings, and then started to cry.

***Chris and David's parking garage***

Mary Beth arrived on the scene and found David talking to the security guard. He hadn't touched anything.

He knelt down and looked under Chris' car with a flashlight. He saw her keys were under there and a few things from her purse. As he came up, he saw a red light under the lip of well above her back left tire.

"Mary Beth, what is that?" He pointed to it.

She had a uniformed officer look at it closer.

"It's a tracking device".

David sighed.

"So he tracked her, and then knew she lived here, got an apartment across from us, and watched us and when he knew she was about to leave, came and got her. Damnit… I let her down. I swore nothing would happen to her".

"David, this isn't your fault. This was put in place years ago, by a very sick and twisted individual. We are going to find her, I promise".

He nodded. He knew Mary Beth was right, but he still felt responsible. He had promised to protect her when he married her, and he had promised to protect her this week. He had made sure their home was secure, but he had left her alone this morning. This was his fault, and he was going to spend every day making it up to her.

***Warehouse***

Chris had spent a few minutes crying. Then she got strong again. She was looking around and taking note of everything in that room. She had walked to the door and looked out the window. She wasn't able to see much, but she could see a phone, and another couch.

She looked in the bathroom, and didn't find anything special in there. The window wasn't wide enough for her to get through and looked like it was painted shut. She stood on the toilet and looked out and found that it led to the warehouse, not to the outside.

She came out of the bedroom, and opened the other door. It was a skinny closet, skinny like a linen closet. The shelves went way high up past the door, so she grabbed the chair and moved it over and stood on it. She wasn't able to see all the way up, but she found a roll of wrapping paper and slid it back and forth, to see if there was anything up there. She knew it as soon as she heard it. She grabbed it and pulled it off the shelf. It was an old telephone.

She jumped off the chair, and went to the phone outlet. She prayed that it would work when she connected it.

Just as she was about to connect it, she heard the warehouse door open. She quick shut the closet, grabbed the phone and put it under the pillow on the couch and sat down, like normal.

***Chris and David's apartment***

David and Mary Beth had gone to the apartment so that David could show her which balcony had been watching them. She made some notes, and called Feldberg.

He had gotten an arrest warrant for both Walter Evans and his sister, Kelly Krueger. Kelly was wanted for questioning at the moment, but Feldberg suspected that she might be more involved beyond renting her brother an apartment.

Mary Beth called Bridgit, and told her to pack a bag for a few days, and explained that she was going to be put in protective custody until they found Chris. She was upset, but didn't fight it. Feldberg got David and Bridgit a 3-bedroom suite at the Windsor Hotel, and had Christine's car taken in for further inspections. He wanted to make sure that Evans hadn't tampered with the car when he put the tracking device on.

David felt helpless as he packed his suitcase for the hotel. He called his secretary, told her that his wife was missing and that he would be back when she was found. He packed her a bag also, and put her favorite things in it.

He set the alarm, locked the house, and Mary Beth drove him to the hotel where they would be staying. He and Bridgit and Miranda if she chose to stay there with him, would be allowed to leave the floor of the hotel only with a guard. They were only allowed to leave the hotel itself under special circumstances. Feldberg had arranged for an officer to ride with David to get Miranda, if he so desired. He had also contacted the police department near their house, and he agreed to put them under extra patrols and drive by watches.

He had dispatched Chris' picture to all employees of the NYPD. He wanted her found, and found unharmed.

***Warehouse***

Evans brings Chris her lunch. He had gotten her a pastrami and Swiss from a deli, and a bottle of water. He set it on the table.

She took the bottle of water, and managed to open it, and took a sip.

"I have to go to work. I have a friend staying here with you. Don't try anything, you won't like the result. They will get you dinner also. Your fridge here has water in it. I will be back later, make yourself comfortable". He gave her a smirk, chuckled and then walked out. She heard him shut the door but didn't hear it lock. Then she heard him and the friend talking.

"This isn't right, Walt. You know that. You promised you were going to go straight when you got out".

"And I am. I just have an old score to settle, and once it's settled, I will be as straight as a board. Now just keep an eye on her until I get back".

Kelly settled in on the couch outside the room, and read the book she had brought. Before long she had fallen asleep.

Chris heard her snoring, so she quietly got up and got the phone out from under the pillow. She connected it to the outlet and then went and sat back down.

She said a quick prayer, and picked up the receiver. She almost cried when she heard a dial tone.

She dialed David's number. No answer, and after 3 rings it went to voicemail. She wanted to leave a message so badly, but was afraid he would call back at the wrong time.

She dialed Mary Beth's number, and she picked up on the 4th ring.

"Mary Beth Lacey, NYPD".

"Mary Beth, it's Chris. I can't talk long but listen, Evans is holding me in a room inside a warehouse. He put me in the trunk so I can't tell you anything about the outside or how we got here. All I can tell you is I am in a warehouse, in a room on the inside. His sister is here now while he is at work. He is buying deli sandwiches for each meal, because he said that's about all he can afford. I am ok, he hasn't touched me yet. Please find me!"

"We are working on it Chris. Stay strong, I love you, and I will see you soon".

"Tell David and Bridgit…." Chris couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"I will Chris, I promise. Miranda too".

They hung up, and Chris felt tears run down her face.

She disconnected the phone and put it under the coffee table on her side.

All she could do was sit and wait, and pray.

***The Windsor Hotel***

Mary Beth had relayed what Chris had told her in the phone call to Feldberg. He had detectives and uniforms going to every warehouse in a 20-mile radius, and searching. They were focusing on the warehouses that had back entrances and ones that had been closed or abandoned. He also had them contact commercial real estate agents to see if there were any warehouses for sale in the area. He had a hunch that maybe someone removed the for sale signs and was making it look like it had been sold or abandoned. He was doing everything he could to find Christine.

Mary Beth personally went to David and Bridgit's suite to tell them she heard from Chris. She knocked on the door, and David opened it. He let her in.

"Christine called a bit ago. She is ok, she is being held in a warehouse, and she said it was in fact Evans who grabbed her. She wasn't able to tell me much about the warehouse she was in because he had put a pillowcase over her head until he got her there. But, she was able to describe a little bit and she said she is being held in a room with a couch and TV on the inside of the warehouse. We didn't get to talk for very long but she said to tell both of you that she loves you. Miranda too".

Bridgit was teary eyed. "We miss her so much. Why are they doing this to her?"

"Bridgit, the man that is holding her blames Chris for him going to jail for 20 years. She testified against him, and he threatened her in open court after he was sentenced that she would pay for it".

"Thanks for coming by Mary Beth. If you talk to her again, reassure her that we are ok?"

Mary Beth nodded.

David pulled his phone out of his pocket. He suddenly had an idea.

"Mary Beth, what number did she call you from? I got a phone call from this number today but I didn't answer it because it said "Unknown".

She pulled her phone up. "Mine says unknown too".

"Damnit." He looked crestfallen.

"Do either of you need anything?" They shook their heads.

"well I better go. Take care and let me know if you need something. If I hear anything or if I hear from her again, I will contact you".

She left, and was more determined than ever to find Christine, for David and Bridgit's sake.

***Warehouse***

Kelly slept for about an hour or two, and then woke up. Chris was sitting in the room on the couch, watching TV.

She opened the door.

"I'm Kelly. Can I get you anything?"

Chris shook her head no.

"I am supposed to get you dinner. What would you like?"

"I want to go home. Can you help me with that?"

"I am sorry, I really am. I don't know why he is doing this to you. He left me with the key to the garage door, but not to your chains".

Chris stared at her.

"Do you realize that just by you being here, you are on the hook for kidnapping also? At the very least, aiding and abetting. If you get me out of here, I will testify that you weren't part of it, and you were a victim too".

"I will be back with your dinner in just a little bit. And I really am sorry'.

She shut the door then, and Chris heard her leave a few minutes later.

She got up, reconnected the phone again, and called David, just to hear his voice.

"Hello, Chris is that you?"

"Honey…" Her voice caught. She hadn't expected to cry.

"Chris, it's ok. We are all looking for you. We are going to find you. I love you so much".

"I love you too! Evan's sister is sitting with me at night while he works. She just ran to get dinner, so I don't have much time. I am in a warehouse, in a room inside of it". She stood up on the couch then, to look out the top window. "I see the skyline, and the golden Gate bridge is north of here. The entrance to this place is at the back".

She got down off the couch, and went to look out her door. "There is a missing window pane in the garage door, second from the right".

She started to cry. "I don't see anything else. I miss you and I want to come back home".

"I love you and we miss you too. Stay strong babe, we are going to find you".

Chris heard the garage door opening then. "I have to go, I love you". She hung up. As she hid the phone under the coffee table, she felt like her heart was breaking. She realized that she might never get out of here.

Kelly brought her dinner in a few minutes later.

"I found this really cool deli that had the best salads. So I grabbed you a salad and some more water. I didn't know what kind of dressing you like, so I asked for one of every one they had."

She passed it to Chris.

"Mind if I eat in here with you?"

Chris shook her head. "suit yourself".

They ate, mostly in silence.

Chris noticed the name of the deli on the paper that was lining the salad container. She tore a piece of it off very discreetly and put it in her pocket. She was going to tell Mary Beth about it later.

"I am really sorry my brother is doing this to you. I tried to talk him out of it. While I was out, I started thinking how you are so pretty and you don't have any of your stuff. And I know that if I was in your shoes, I would want a shower. So I ran to the drugstore and got you some of these. They are in the travel section. It's a wipe and you wipe it all over yourself and you are supposed to feel like you just showered by the time you are done. I picked you up some flip flops because I thought you might want to be comfy. And a toothbrush and toothpaste. I may not be able to make him let you go, but I can try and make you comfortable".

She handed the things to Chris.

"Thanks. I would prefer it if you called and reported where I am. You can do it anonymously, and I promise to not reveal that it was you. You will not be charged if you help me".

"I can't be the one to send my brother back to prison. He was already gone for most of my life".

"You didn't do it, he did when he threatened me in open court, and when he kidnapped me in my building today. He chose going back to prison, not you. Please help me!" Chris was growing desperate.

"He's all the family I got. I don't speak to my parents and it's been lonely with him gone. I am not willing to give that up. I hope you enjoy the toiletries".

She got up and left and shut the door but didn't lock it. Chris sat back down on the couch, and took her shoes off, careful to not let her feet touch the dingy floor. She put on the flip flops and went into the bathroom. She used the wipes and felt better, but hated having to put her clothes back on. She would have given anything in that moment to be back in her apartment, in her comfy clothes and soft sheets, in David's arms….

Kelly passed out again on the couch and Chris hooked the phone up.

She dialed Mary Beth. "Mary Beth, I don't have long. I have to disconnect the phone between calls so they don't know I have it. Anyways, the girl tonight, Kelly, Evans' sister, went to a deli to get us food. I have the name of the deli. Go there and pull the tapes and see if you can get a lead. The name of the deli is Rubillio's. R-u-b-i-l-l-i-o-s. She bought us both salads and she got one of every dressing they have. Dark hair, green eyes, about 5'7. Slim, very slim. She also went to a drugstore and got a bunch of toiletries".

"Good work Chris. We are still working. We love you, and we will get you out of there. Stay safe, partner". Mary Beth's voice caught at the very end.

"I am trying. I love you too. Gotta go".

She hung up, and hid the phone under the table again.

She sat back down on the couch, and started looking around. In a warehouse this size, surely she could find something that would help her pick that lock on the chain. She lifted up the couch cushions, and found a bobby pin. She stuck it in her pocket. She put the couch cushions back, and then opened the drawer on the end table. Inside was a pack of pens, and Swiss army knife. She put that in her pocket too, just in case he attacked her. She tiptoed over to the lock, and fished the bobby pin out of her pocket. She pushed it in the bottom and jiggled it. No luck.

She looked out the window at Kelly, who was still sleeping. She could see a table, a couch, and 2 chairs. That was it.

She sat back down and pulled the Swiss army knife out of her pocket. She found a small knife in it, but it wasn't small enough to put inside the lock.

She decided to try the screw driver. After a few minutes of jiggling, she pushed at just the right angle, and heard the click.

She had done it! She had popped the lock. She quietly took the knife out of the lock and back in her pocket. Then she lifted the lock out of the chains and quietly put chain on the couch. She quickly jimmied the handcuff lock on her ankle and got it off. She freed her hands and then crept towards the door. It was dark in there except for one light.

She tiptoed past Kelly, and made her way towards the garage door. There was a door at the very edge of the warehouse that opened inwards. She unlocked it and pulled it open and made a break for it.

Christine Cagney-Keeler was free! Now she just had to get home.

To be continued….


End file.
